Wondered
by AlwaysHopingToFly
Summary: Clark has escaped when he sees that Lex has kidnapped someone else, Chloe. That is the last straw. In a flurry, he rushes to the farm to rally everyone because he realizes he can not save her alone. In his haste, Clark reunites with Lois and then rushes to Metropolis to find Oliver and the rest of the Justice League to begin fighting against Lex. He must be stopped.


Wondered

Clark made it to the building just as soon as the last SUV pulled in. Somehow he managed to super speed. No longer near the kryptonite, he could use his super hearing to hear what the guards were saying. To find out what they were doing with Chloe and where they were taking her.

''The boss said to take her to the holding cell on level 3 and to keep guards on her. He's convinced that the Red-Blue blur will come back to get her. And when he does, we'll kill him.''

Normally Clark would go into any situation in which someone needed his help blindly. Without a second thought for his own well-being. And he still felt that way now. But something was telling him to go get help. That for the first time in his life, Superman could not succeed in saving Chloe on his own. He ran home faster than he ever had before.

He ran into the house so fast that the American flag was flapping in his wake, the screen door was ripped off its hinges and he could hardly catch his breath.

At the sound of his arrival, he heard Lois calling from upstairs, Ollie, is that you? You're back from Metropolis already?

Clark super sped up the stairs and was in front of Lois before she had a chance to move or say another word. The look on her face was as if she had seen a ghost, an apparition. As if she were dreaming. His face showed an overflow of emotions and relief. Through this whole ordeal he never imagined he'd be here in this moment, able to see her.

There were no words said from either one of them. Despite their hearts racing, they moved slowly, every step followed by multiple heart beats and shaking hands.

Clark put his hands on either side of Lois' face and stared deep into her eyes. Not believing what his eyes were seeing. But as tears welled in Lois' eyes, Clark met the first drop on her cheek with a kiss.

He then kissed her passionately, enveloping her in his arms. There was urgency there and built up wanting but there was also tenderness and overwhelming relief.

Clark wiped the tears from her eyes and held her hands.

Hi, he said.

Hi, she said back, tears welling in her eyes again.

They felt like they could stay in this moment forever. Rooted to the spot. Too afraid to move in fear that they could never be in this moment again. But then Clark held Lois' hands tighter and in a desperate voice said, Lois, Lex has Chloe and we need to go save her before its too late. They have defenses against me there. I cannot do this alone.

Lois knew how big of a thing it was for Clark to admit he needed help and she had every intention to give it, without hesitation. She would do anything for him. She always would. She always will.

We are waiting for Oliver to get back from Metropolis. He went there to speak with the rest of the group and to maintain watchtower.

Clark looks at Lois in disbelief. How do you know about all of that? Lois could tell that Clark was afraid. He never wanted her to know all of this in fear that someone may kidnap her and torture her for information, like Lex just did.

I learned all of this after Lex released me, don't worry. Chloe and Oliver told me everything. At the mention of Chloe's name, Lois pulled away from Clark's grasp and steadied herself with both of her hands on Clark's desk. One deep breath and she turned to Clark and said evenly, We have to find her Clark. There is no other option. I cannot lose my Father, you and then her.

Lois sat down on the desk chair with such a defeated and worn posture, staring at her hands in her lap.

Clark knelt down beside her, raised her head with his hand under her chin and said, You did not lose me and you won't lose her either. I will only be gone for a moment.

With that Lois looked up, alarmed. She grabbed Clark's arm and yanked him back down to her level.

You aren't going anywhere Clark, not anymore. We are going to wait for Oliver and then we can all go together and, Clark cut her off.

Lois he said calmingly, reassuringly, I have to go to the fortress. To ask my Father for help. To see if there is anything he can do to help me or anyone he can send to aid in our fight against Lex. You tell Oliver to meet me here.

I will be back.

With that, he stood up, looked at her with a fake confident smile that he hoped was convincing and super sped away.

Lois, left sitting in the wooden chair in the dusty room wondered if she would ever see him again. Wondered if this would all work out okay. Wondered if any of this was really real or just a never ending nightmare.

She peered out the window. The view of the farm and the fields beyond it could be seen. The golden rays of the setting sun were shining through the windowpane.

Quietly, softly, with her eyes closed Lois whispered I love you into the stillness.

And along his way, Clark heard her say it with his super hearing as he said, I love you too.


End file.
